1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing the undercoat from animals in a process of grooming the animal. The method primarily uses a low flow/high flow nozzle for application of a conditioner and removal of the undercoat.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well known to apply a conditioner to the coat of an animal with a spray bottle or the like prior to beginning removal of the undercoat, however, the process is tedious and lengthy as the undercoat is removed mechanically using a slicker brush, stripping knife, air blower and/or pin brush. Using these tools, three or four hours are required in many cases in order to effectively de-matt and brush out to remove the dead hair and prepare the animal for finish grooming. In addition, repeated striking of the skin of the animal with these tools is uncomfortable for the animal and often results in damage to the skin. Furthermore, the heated air from the blower dries the skin of the animal even if the dryer is not set on hot. Also, the additional labor cost must be passed on to the owner resulting in high fees for grooming. Thus, there is a great need for a method and apparatus for easily removing the undercoat from a long haired animal which is also more comfortable for the animal, does not damage the skin and reduces costs for both the groomer and owner.
It is also known to soak an animal's coat with vegetable or mineral oil for 24 hours to treat an animal for salt, mud, tar, tree sap and burrs. The oil is then washed away using soap and water.
It is also known to provide a surfactant in a ultra high pressure washing system wherein a pump provides high pressure water to a mixing valve wherein the surfactant is drawn into the high pressure water stream in the mixing valve. The ultra high pressure of a pressure washing system is not suitable for removal of the undercoat of an animal. Therefore, there exists a great need for an animal undercoat removal system having a dual function nozzle wherein one mode of the dual function nozzle provides a low pressure, high flow suction flow stream for application of a conditioner and a second mode provides a higher pressure, low flow stream for spiriting away of the undercoat.
It is also known to provide an animal bathing system for projecting a mixture of water and at least one injectant upon an object to be washed such as an animal. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,840 issued on 26 Apr. 2006 to James E. Freidell. In this system a commercially available shower head is used for washing wherein a flow restrictor has been removed from the shower head to reduce back pressure to allow the injectant to be injected into the water. Pumps are also provided to inject the injectant into the water. Flow is restricted before the point of injection and although useful for bathing an animal, it has been found that this system cannot remove the undercoat of the animal. A bypass is required to rinse the shampoo from the animal. Therefore, there is a great need for an animal undercoat removal system that provides both low pressure, high flow and high pressure, low flow at the nozzle for introduction of a surfactant deep into an animal's undercoat during the low pressure mode and spiriting away of the undercoat in the high pressure mode.
It is further known to provide an animal washing system with an injector subsystem operable to generate a water/shampoo mixture and an aeration subsystem adapted to receive pressurized air for introduction into the water/shampoo mixture to generate an aerated-water-shampoo mixture. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,892 B2, issued on 19 Jan. 2010 to Inahara, et al. The system relies upon pressurized air to foam the surfactant and a bypass valve to rinse the animal. Thus, the need for a dual function nozzle having both high flow and low flow modes available by manually moving a sleeve of the nozzle along a core of the nozzle is still great wherein the dual function nozzle provides shampoo/conditioner in one mode and rinsing in a second mode.
Finally, it is known to provide a soap dispensing wash gun that provides a surfactant and a concentrated water stream primarily for washing automobiles, however, it has been used for washing horses. For instance, see the Bon-Aire WSG-1C Spray & Wash Soap Dispensing Wash Gun manufactured by Bon-Aire Industries, 873 East Citation Court, Boise, Id. 83716 and available through online retailers. The wash gun has insufficient pressure to penetrate into a coat of a long haired animal and thus cannot be used for undercoat removal.